Seabreeze
|variants = |related = Dodo Tula |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Seabreeze. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = seabreeze |handlingname = SEABREEZE |textlabelname = SEABREEZE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Seabreeze is a seaplane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update, released on October 28th, 2017, during the Halloween Bonuses 2017 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Seabreeze is based on the , seen in the overall design, curved wingtips and cabin. The vehicle features a two-tone color, where the primary is applied to the fuselage, wings and rudder, whille the secondary is applied to the bottom side, horizontal stabilizers and engine compartment. It features a single canopy with enough room for the pilot and the passenger. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Despite the rather cumbersome design and the simplistic powerplant, the Seabreeze has great speed and good handling, even able to match other fast propeller aircraft like the Mallard or the Howard NX-25. However, players should be constantly correcting their pitch angle, as it often pitches down at cruise speeds, especially while suffering turbulences. The location of its propeller means there is no risk of scratching it with an obstacle or accidentally killing other players/NPCs in crowded areas when the plane is on land, only requiring to avoid any kind of structure that may damage the same (i.e. the top of a tunnel or a bridge when flying below it). Its amphibious capabilities and the tricycle landing undercarriage offers high versatility when the player wants to land the vehicle. Unlike the Dodo, the Seabreeze can be fully submerged and has very high resistance against water damage. If, however, the Seabreeze should be damaged, its propeller will fail and start to nosedive towards its doom with no way to keep the plane straight unless if it lands on the water. Based on the shape and the protruding exhausts, the Seabreeze may be powered by an horizontally-opposed (flat) piston engine. ;Defense The Seabreeze is generally good at evading homing missiles thanks to the countermeasures and its maneuverability, although the lack of armor and heavy weaponry makes it rather ineffective on offensive purposes. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *The Seabreeze can equip two built-in machine guns on its wings, offering a small defensive capability against other aircraft. However, it lacks firepower against highly-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Seabreeze-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Note the incorrect manufacturer logo. Seabreeze-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Seabreeze on Elitás Travel. Seabreeze-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Seabreeze on Rockstar Games Social Club. Seabreeze-GTAO-front-7.62mmMachineGuns.png|The Seabreeze with 7.62mm Machine Guns upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided for an Air Freight Cargo Sell Cargo mission, used to deliver the cargo in various drop-off points. *One is provided for an Air Freight Cargo Steal Cargo mission, where it can be used to bomb Trashmasters and Tugs containing the cargo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Elitás Travel for $1,130,500 or for $850,000 (trade price). Changes Trivia General *Its name is synonymous with Seawind, obviously reflecting its real-life inspiration's name and manufacturer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The official release poster incorrectly features the Western Motorcycle Company logo, rather than the Western Company logo. See Also Other amphibious aircraft in the Grand Theft Auto series: *Sea Sparrow - 3D Universe. *Skimmer - 3D Universe. *Leviathan - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Dodo - Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Tula - Grand Theft Auto Online, featured in the same update. References Navigation }} de:Seabreeze (V) pl:Seabreeze es:Seabreeze ru:Seabreeze Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class